The Plans of Felicity
by Oblivious Thorn
Summary: What happens when Felicity's pranks take a turn for the worst? Or is it for the better?
1. Makeout

**666. Make Out – Archer and Felicity**

As a teenage nut-job with a thing for causing any sort of problem what-so-ever for Archer, Felicity didn't know when to quit.

As was usual for her, Felicity's clothes were paint-splattered; today with a bloody red colour, and a darkish purple – the colours she decided best showed that she had an evil, plotting mind for the day, and it was best to keep out of her way if you did not want to end up Tarred and Feathered.

Today, she was setting up her latest prank to pull on Archer; which involved her running about on the roof and in the attic, with Twitch and Moon, her Jolteon and Umbreon, and Slash and Webs, Crest's Sneasel and Spinarak, helping her out with her evil little plot.

Crest was helping out too, of course; Felicity always managed to get her involved some way. This time, Crest was distracting the four Executives. She only really needed to distract Archer, but unfortunately, it was one of those days where Crest seemed to stumble across the Executives at the most unexpected of times, and couldn't seem to get away from them.

She could hear her arguing with Archer and Proton now; Felicity heard something about Red, Crest's special red Gyarados, of whom she was very protective of, and figured either Proton or Archer had been trying to persuade her to hand the Pokémon over to them again.

Which wasn't going to happen; Crest was more likely to send Red out to attack the pair, rather than hand him over to them.

Pulling aside a piece of wood, Felicity peered down to where Crest stood about two feet from Proton and Archer, clutching a Pokéball to her chest protectively, while arguing with the two executives.

Twitch and Moon stood side by side next to her, peering down through the hole as well, while Slash and Webs stood off to the side. Slash was standing in front of a metal bucket, and the dark/ice type was in the process of partially freezing the water inside, so it was more slush than ice or water, while Webs was carefully shooting sticky strands of webs up onto the roof above the hole, which were attached to the handle and bottom of the bucket.

Felicity didn't feel the least bit sorry for involving Proton in her crusade against Archer. Crest didn't mind getting involved, so long as she didn't get caught up in the actual prank – the last time she had, she'd been cleaning feathers and honey out of her hair for at least a week.

"You guys done?" she whispered to Slash and Webs, who obediently stepped away from the bucket, indicating that they were. She reached up and lifted the strands of web up, easily moving the bucket over the hole in the roof. Twitch and Moon stepped back to give her room to keep it balanced until the right moment.

Just as she was getting it into the proper position, however, there was a soft snapping noise, and she looked up in time to see that the strands attached to the roof hadn't been attached properly. She flicked a glance at Webs, who was sitting there, looking as ashamed as a Spinarak could, and then she teetered forward.

The slush in the bucket tipped out as she desperately struggled to free herself from the sticky strands, but unfortunately, they were too sticky, and she fell forward, still trying to keep her balance and to free herself.

There was a yell of surprise; she wasn't sure if it was from Archer, Proton, or herself, and she landed heavily on someone with a heavy thump.

Whoever she landed on had been the victim of the slush that had fallen right before she had; she could feel cold soaking through her clothes. She heard laughter; it sounded like Proton, as well as some soft snickers that were obviously coming from Crest.

That meant she was probably sitting on Archer.

"Will you get off me, you heavy brat?" Archer snapped, trying, unsuccessfully, to push Felicity off.

"Don't you know it's rude to insult a girl's weight?" Felicity snapped back, stamping her foot down on his wrist so he couldn't move his hand.

"I'd hardly count you as a girl!" He snapped, trying to shove her off again, which only prompted her to slam her hands, which were balled into fists, down on his chest to keep him from doing so.

"What was that?! Ooh, you are so dead!" Crest's arm hooked around hers, hauling her off Archer before she could do anything.

Felicity struggled, but Crest's grip was strong, as she'd held her back plenty of times before. Proton seemed incapable of doing anything more than laugh; he was leaning against the wall, clutching his stomach and struggling to breathe.

Crest, she knew, was finding this whole thing very amusing, as she always did. And knowing Crest, she was probably planning something of her own; like she always seemed to be doing.

Archer stood, brushing his wet clothes and grimacing. Felicity was glad he was wearing another layer under his white outfit.

"I'm soaked." Archer commented.

"Good it worked." Felicity smirked triumphantly.

"So you wanted me wet? Is it a dream of yours?"

Felicity felt herself go red, bright red, and started to struggle against Crest's grip again. Though said act was pointless, because even Crest decided that had pushed it, and had released her the instant Archer had said that.

Her hand met Archer's cheek with the loudest crack she'd ever heard. It was so hard, Archer was knocked backwards, lost his footing on the wet ground beneath him, and fell. The force from her slap carried her forward, and she lost her footing too.

She didn't realise Proton could laugh any harder than he already was, but she guessed she was wrong when his laughter intensified. There was silence from Crest for a second, before she began to laugh too; softly at first, until it grew, until she was all-out laughing.

Felicity's eyes were closed tight as she expected the hard ground to smack her in the face. What she got was completely unexpected. Her body landed against Archer's, who was still sopping wet so her hands felt everything beneath his clothes. As her body continued to crumble with gravity, Felicity's mouth met Archer's, who had been protesting at the improperness at being slapped to the ground.

Both people were completely surprised as their mouths connected, and yelled.

To Proton and Crest only two long moans were understood, which sent them to the floor laughing so hard.

Felicity didn't have the leverage to move her now soaked front away from Archer's who, out of astonishment, didn't move either.

It was when Arianna waltz around the corner that Archer regained the use of his limbs and shoved Felicity off of him.

Arianna looked on in complete and utter shock while Archer scrambled to his feet, brushed himself off, and practically ran away.

Within a second later, Arianna was pulling both Crest and Felicity down the hall and into an office-like room. Pushing them into a pair of seats in front of the desk, she took her spot leaning against said object.

"Girls I don't normally do this, but because I am a woman and no other idiot here can teach you, I suppose it falls upon me to talk to you about-" Both Crest and Felicity's minds burned for a couple days after. None of the Grunts or Executives heard from them for those days. Both sat in their rooms respectively, and just stared at the wall opposite of them. Felicity rocked slowly.

"What the Hell does she mean 'He's mine!'?"

Three days later Felicity finally managed to move away from her room. The day after Arianna's 'talk' Crest's mind had blanked itself into one of those repressed memories she had so many of, meaning she left the safety of her room and walked to Felicity's. Crest had banged on the door for over an hour to no response from the other teen. She left with a worried glance and decided to try the next day. Same result, no response. Crest figured Felicity was either traumatized for life and never coming out or still sleeping. So the next day, the door was left in peace.

Twas that day Felicity emerged from her room, black war paint splashed across her face with drips of crimson that _*could* _be mistaken for blood. She made her way to the kitchen unopposed.

In the front hall Crest had been sidetracked from her usually routine by Petrel who decided it would be humiliating for Proton if he told Crest about the other Executive's recent defeat to a pair of little girls.

Felicity emerged from the kitchen a cleaver in hand and spotted a mane of red hair heading into the front hall. She followed with murder on her mind, only when she got there all traces of Ariana had been eliminated, Felicity only saw Crest and Petrel. Intending on asking the Executive where the female part of their Quadruple was she approached the pair only to turn to Crest and mutter dangerous words.

"Tell Ariana, if you see her before I do, that Archer is _*mine*_." Felicity pocketed the knife and walked away in search of the red-head, while both Crest and Petrel stared wide eyed after the teen.

It was then that Proton tried to cross the front Hall, his uniform in shreds and a rather scared but worried look plastered to his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Crest asked dragging her eyes from the spot where Felicity had disappeared to the very disheveled Executive.

"Felicity asked for a knife and I said no. Excuse me will you, I need to get changed." Proton said blinking quickly and turning towards his room.

"I'm concerned about you." Petrel said giving Crest a funny look.

"It's not me on a jealous man-woman hunt." Crest replied before walking away to continue with her day.


	2. College

**732 - College**

Felicity looked out at Goldenrod city with a sense of excitement. It had been 5 years since she had grown bored with her day-to-day pranking of all the Executives, the constant need to murder Ariana and humiliate Proton. Bored of staying in Goldenrod or being followed and watched.

So she had packed her bags, told Giovanni that if he had her followed, then he'd never find the bodies and left a note for Crest, before walking out of Rocket HQ. She stowed away on the magnet train (before it stopped working) and found herself in Kanto, where she attended College for Nurses for the 5 years she'd been absent. Felicity knew Crest would call her once the other girl had discovered the note and she picked up the phone on the first ring. Explaining herself in one breath then promising to return once she was a certified Pokémon Nurse.

That was why she was here now. Her degree was in her bag and a smile was plastered to her face along with a splash of bright neon yellow. No one was about on the cloudy day so it made walking up to the Rocket HQ all that easier.

Felicity being her normal nut-case self, knocked on the door as though this was one of the small cottages that dotted the City.

A Grunt answered the door with a very grumpy 'What?', only to receive a heavy bag to the chest.

"CREST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Felicity called pushing past the Grunt, her gaze crawling over the Front Hall. Everything was the same. Felicity smiled to herself, maybe she could go back to her normal old life again? Crest bounded into the room and Felicity glomped her sending both girls crashing to the floor.

"And who do you think you are?!" Came the *very* familiar voice of the top Executive. Felicity looked up from her position beside Crest and giggled. She couldn't help it.

"My God Archer! You've gotten...OLD!" Felicity's giggles turned to all out laughter as Archer's face paled.

"No. You're meant to be...not here!" Felicity picked herself up off the floor and regarded the Executive with a critical eye, before glomping him as well, though somehow Archer managed to stay on his feet.

"I've missed you to." Felicity said before pushing him away from her and making him trip and fall.

"Call him old, sheesh you must be what 25?" Crest said back on her feet. Felicity gave her a skeptical look before both women burst out laughing.

"Damn I've missed being here. There's no one to torture in Kanto!" Felicity complained as they walked away from Archer and down to Crest's room.

"My life just got complicated." Archer muttered at the retreating backs as her got to his feet.


	3. Twitch

**680 - Twitch**

The morning after Felicity's return was definitely one to remember. Having spent 5 years alone with no other human contact outside of classes her Pokémon had been the only ones around. Meaning they never stayed long in their Pokéballs.

Unfortunately Proton had drawn the short straw and was made to wake both Crest and Felicity. Crest was easy to wake, it was only a matter of getting past her defensive Pokémon, but Felicity's room, Proton was sure, was booby-trapped.

Carefully he opened the door and waited for a second before waking into the dark room. Finding nothing amiss he strode over to the bed only to trip on Twitch, Felicity's ever-hyper Jolteon. Snapping awake, Twitch released a powerful thunderbolt on the intruder. Felicity turned over in her sleep and opened one sleepy eye.

"Twitch, leave Proton be. Go back to sleep bud." Felicity groaned. Jolteon obeyed and ceased the stream of electricity before turning around a couple of times and settling back on the rug and falling back asleep.

Proton although happy Felicity hadn't let the damned electric Pokémon fry him, still needed her up so with a silent prayer he pulled the blankets off the woman and bolted. Felicity groaned again before Moon left her spot on the couch in the room and curled into Felicity's side, but not before shoving the woman over and claiming most of the bed as hers.

Slightly annoyed that she no longer had blankets and couldn't turn around into a more comfortable position than the one on her back for fear of Moon taking the bed entirely Felicity fell into a light sleep.

Proton refused to go anywhere near either girls rooms for the remainder of the morning which meant either Archer or Ariana had to wake the 'pests'. Ariana's fear of Felicity (which after being chased down with an oversized cleaver was a well-placed fear) refused to go near the girl leaving the duty of waking Felicity to Archer.

"Lucky me." Was all he said before setting off for the suicide mission.

Twitch was now unable to sleep and it didn't help that everyone kept waking him up once he had just gotten back to sleep. Silk, a Furret, chittered at him to move so she could get up to the bed and sleep. Twitch ignored her only to find himself being used as a step ladder. With a growl he left his spot on the rug opting for the cold wooden floor by the door where he couldn't be disturbed by small Pokémon.

Not a second later Archer pushed the door open and strode into the room.

Tripped over Twitch.

Fell onto the bed displacing Moon, Silk and Kitten.

And locking lips with a now very awake Felicity.

And Crest just happened to walk into the room at that moment. She looked from the unmoving pair to an irritated looking Jolteon before saying,

"Come with me Twitch, I know a place you can sleep where the lovebirds can't wake you up." Crest left with Twitch following, leaving Archer still on top of Felicity.


	4. Slap

**944 - Slap**

Felicity shoved Archer off of her and proceeded to stare blankly at him.

"What the hell?" She asked after a good 10 minutes.

"I tripped?" Archer offered shrugging his shoulders but staying where she had shoved him. Which had happened to be on the floor.

"And by now everyone probably thinks we've had sex or something." The plain way she said it caused him to pale but not at the thought of bedding the girl in front of him.

"You say that like it's not wrong." Archer snapped.

"If your eyes keep drifting downwards every third second you'll find something considerably worse." Felicity threatened noticing him eyes her pajamas, which consisted of a sports bra and a faded pair of boxers.

"They are my Pjs, you are not meant to see them." Felicity added as an afterthought.

"It's not the clothes." Archer said without considering the words and mentally slapping himself when her brow raised.

"Do you really want me to reply to that?" Felicity snickered.

"I'd rather you slap me and we try to forget this ever happened actually." Archer joked as he got to his feet. Felicity stood as well the gap between them closing considerably. Caught in her blue eyes he leaned forward sinking into crystalline pools. Only when his lips met hers did they react.

Crest on the other side of the Mansion heard the resounding crack.

"Took her long enough." She said to a peaceful Twitch.


	5. Hot-tubbing

**534 - Hot-tubbing**

Felicity blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes and concentrated on what she was going to say to Archer.

_About that second kiss this morning... yeah it was my Pokémon's fault. You see_...

That wouldn't go well. She sighed again and tried to relax. The muscles in her back just seemed tighten with each thought passing through her mind.

Another sigh lead her to drastic measures. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her bikini and a towel before walking to the 'back yard'.

Thank Arceus for hot tubs.

As the heat soaked into her bones the bubbles massaged at the muscles practically melting the tension hidden there. She ducked underwater to wet her hair and reveled in the warmth for a few extra minutes.

Until that is the rather masculine leg intruded. Felicity shot up panic arising in her throat. Arceus forbid someone see her right now.

Her head broke water and her gaze shifted wildly from the strong chest to the broad shoulders to meet vibrant teal eyes.

"A-Ar-Archer?!" Felicity gasped choking on water. He only gave her a skeptical look and started to remove his leg from the water.

"No! I mean, I'm getting out. No I'm not, but we need to talk." Felicity mentally slapped herself as he smirked in amusement.

"Just get in the damn tub!" Felicity snapped collecting herself. An awkward silence ensued as Archer maneuvered himself so he was sitting exactly opposite Felicity.

"You're right. We need to talk." Archer held up his finger to stop Felicity interrupting.

"Normally I'd say you'd be too young for me, but as it stands something seems to want us together." Archer started before Felicity couldn't hold back.

"Just stop there. I'm going to get out and we will never have this conversation again, got it?" Felicity freaked scrambling out and away from the hot-tub and quickly wrapping her towel around her. She turned to leave but Archer grabbed her wrist.

"MAGE FOR ARCEUS' SAKE GET BACK IN MY ROOM AND QUIT USING ATTRACT!" Felicity yelled and a purple Pokémon fled from its spot behind a potted plant. Felicity pulled her arm from Archer's grasp and walked back to her room leaving the Executive thoroughly confused.

"Attract?" He asked blinking rapidly.


	6. Conversation

**620 – Conversation**

Felicity changed and walked to Crest's room barging in without knocking.

"Crest we need to talk, you going on a date with Proton or something?" Felicity asked taking in her friend's appearance. A green dress that matched the colour of Proton's eyes, black high heels and coat.

~Meanwhile~

Proton was talking to Archer when he shuddered considerably.

"What's wrong with you?" Archer asked eying his colleague.

"I…don't know." Proton said with another shudder.

~back to the girls~

"What do you want Felicity?" Crest snapped changing the subject.

"I need advice!" The other girl cried collapsing on Crest's bed.

"Uh… What kind of advice?" Crest replied warily watching her friend lie face-down in the pillows.

"Every prank I pulled on him always ended up in one of us kissing the other. No matter how thought out my plans were!"

"Yeah like the Halloween Prank." Crest snickered.

"That was your fault, and besides it doesn't stop there! The Slush Prank, The Door Prank, The Soup Prank, the list goes on!" Felicity wailed.

"My mind still burns." Crest mumbled.

"So what was the point of telling me this? I was there with you, you know." Crest continued shaking away the unpleasant memories of the 'talks' both of them had with Ariana.

"I left for college right after the 375th prank I pulled and when I came back-"

"Wait you counted them all?!" Crest interrupted.

"Of course I did! But when I came back it's like nothing changed!" Felicity groaned rolling over and covering her face with her hands.

"Feli, it was an accident! He tripped over Twitch!" Felicity said something but Crest couldn't hear properly.

"Say that again there's something covering your mouth." Crest snickered.

"Twice in one day! And then there was the hot-tub thing too." Felicity whispered.

"Wait! What?" Crest yelled.

"Once you left, Mage decided it was in my best interest if Archer kissed me. She used Attract and then I slapped him. Mage told me afterwards she was just trying to help, so I forgave her and was working on a way to explain it to Archer so he wouldn't make Mage leave."

"Felicity would you ever let Mage leave?" Crest asked.

"Of course not!" Felicity growled.

"Then Archer couldn't do anything to Mage. You'd cauterize him. So what's the problem?" Crest laughed.

"I…I think he tried to ask me out. When we were in the hot-tub."

"Rewind. You were in the hot-tub?"

"Yeah, to get rid of the stress. Then Archer came and- AH I'm so bloody confused!" Felicity yelled.

"So he asked you out?" Crest asked astounded.

"Well no, but he said that normally he wouldn't date a girl younger than him but he was willing to make an exception because we always seem to be snogging."

"I'm sorry Felicity I can't help you. If you want to date him then do so, and as I remember it you did say he was yours."

"I almost killed Ariana that day. That was a good day." Felicity said with a smile.

"Now out so I can finish getting ready." Crest snapped.

"Alright have fun on your date with Proton!" Felicity laughed running out the door before Crest could strangle her.

"I'M NOT DATING HIM!" Crest yelled after her.

"Right?!" She asked herself.


	7. Vodka

**411 – Vodka**

Felicity didn't feel like eating, but she made her way to the kitchen anyway. Glancing around relieved to find no one inside she walked over to the fridge. Finding nothing appetizing she turned to the cupboards in vain. With one last hope she turned to the last cupboard and smiled lightly.

Vodka.

"Do you want a glass Petrel?" Felicity said spooking the Executive.

"I guess if you're the one pouring. Hate to get caught out drinking the Boss's favorite." Felicity didn't acknowledge him but handed him a glass half full of the clear alcohol.

"Where's your glass?" Petrel asked and Felicity nodded to the bottle in her hand.

"I think I deserve it." She said taking a big gulp. She shuddered but smiled as the drink passed her throat.

"Oh and why'd that be?" Petrel asked setting his glass down.

"Stress about the past, present and future. You'll have to get me drunk if you plan on worming anything out of me Petrel. I'm good at keeping my secrets." Petrel looked disappointed as Archer walked in.

"Mother of a turtle." Felicity hissed under her breath and took another swig of vodka.

"You do realize that's Giovanni's right?"

"I am fully aware of that Archer, now either sit or go away."

"We still need to talk." Archer said with a smirk. Felicity paused in taking another swig to eye him carefully.

"Petrel you might wanna leave, before I commit murder. I don't leave witnesses alive." The other Executive left with a small laugh.

"What did you say before you left the hot-tub?" Archer asked glaring at Felicity.

"What were you saying before I did?" Felicity countered setting the bottle on the table and sitting.

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Fine. I was going to explain to you, that Mage had been using Attract in my room." Archer stayed silent.

"Touch her in any way and I will burn you alive. Now answer my question." Felicity added cheerily.

"No I don't think I will." Archer smirked again.

"Listen here Bub! I answered you, now it's only fair you answer me!" Felicity snapped standing.

"And if I don't? What will you do?" Archer's smirk grew bigger as her took a step back.

"I'll call Ki-."

"You'll call your Pokémon to do your bidding? They're on the other side of the mansion." Felicity faltered.

"Crest isn't far." She supplied.

"She's on her not-a-date date with Proton." Archer said leaning closer. Felicity was stuck with words instead just staring into his teal eyes.

"Ar-Archer? What are you doing?" Felicity whispered as he came even closer. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Something I seem to be doing a lot lately." He replied before kissing her lightly. She froze completely still until he pulled away, a look of disappointment hiding in his eyes.

"I gue-." He started before Felicity's hands brought him back to her lips.

"Mine." She whispered before kissing him.

Yet Again.


	8. Snuggle

**558 – Snuggle**

Felicity was asleep on the couch when Archer walked into the 'living' room. She had managed to regain possession of her blankets and was now curled up in them with a smile on her face. Kitten sat stretched out along her feet keeping them warm, Twitch was on the floor by her feet curled up around Moon.

"Hey Archer." Felicity said slowly, waking from her nap.

"There's no need to get up, there's nothing to do right now." Archer said watching as the woman before him tried to shove the Persian off.

"Oh. Alright, then what are you doing here?" Felicity asked ceasing her attempts to move Kitten who purred happily.

"This is the living room." Archer smirked as Felicity looked around.

"So it is. You gonna sit or what?"

"You're taking up the couch."

"Kitten won't get off." Archer sighed and sat in the vacant spot where Felicity's head had been minutes before. Felicity scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Archer asked cautiously.

"You took my pillow, so I'm using you instead." She stated. He glared at her for a while before giving up and watching her sleep. With a sigh he shoved Kitten off of Felicity and picked her up carrying her to her own room. Twitch, Moon and Kitten followed close behind opening doors or scaring off Grunts. Once he reached her room Archer placed her gently on the bed trying not to wake her. He sat on the edge of the bed watching as Kitten jumped and curled herself into one side of her Trainer, Twitch followed lying on her feet and Moon took her spot on the pillow beside her head. Archer turned to stand and walk out but was met by a rather large Mismagius.

"I assume you're the one she calls Mage?" Archer asked.

"Mai-Gi!" The Pokémon said, confirming the Executive's words.

"I don't appreciate being made to do things." Archer snapped. The Pokémon tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Don't look at me like that! Oh for the- I'm talking to a Pokémon." Archer hissed to himself.

"Mis-mis-magi! Mis-mis-magi!" Archer turned his attention to the Mismagius and cursed quietly suddenly feeling the urge to sleep.

When Crest walked in to talk about her not-a-date date she was surprised to find Felicity snuggled into Archer's side, his arm around her waist and all of her Pokémon sleeping around the two.

Except of course Mismagius.

"Don't you dare Hypnotize me Mage. It won't end well." Crest threatened the purple psychic Pokémon. It only tilted its head and turned back to the bed before falling asleep itself.

"She's got some explaining to do." Crest smirked as Felicity snuggled closer to the Executive.


	9. Cemetery

**87 – Cemetery**

Felicity woke the next morning to find Archer sleeping beside her. She smiled slowly and wiggled out of his grasp without waking him or the Pokémon. Quickly she glanced at the calendar and her smile faded. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and long-sleeve shirt she tied up her sneakers and called quietly for Kitten and grabbed Strider's, her Fearow, Pokéball. 5 minutes later they were running towards the train station in the heart of Goldenrod.

"One to Viridian City please." Felicity said handing over the poke she had been saving for this day.

"Yes ma'am, you planning something special?"

"Yeah sorta." Felicity replied shortly and took her seat. An hour later they left the station at Viridian.

"Strider, think you can fly me to Lavender Town?" Felicity asked the temperamental bird. It squawked its approval and Felicity returned kitten to her Pokeball.

When they reached Lavender Town, Felicity recalled Strider promising him a rest while she finished her business in town. Stopping at the Pokecentre she gave him over to Nurse Joy so he could relax.

"Alright Kitten it's just you and me. Let's go see Mom shall we?" Kitten nodded happy to be out of her accursed Pokéball and walked beside her Trainer until they reached the Pokémon Tower. Felicity sighed and pushed open the door.

Walking quickly through the bottom floor of the tower she came to an almost hidden door. Felicity slipped inside and walked down the stairs until she came to a small graveyard. Very few knew of this tomb, and it was better that way. Only the Nurses were buried down here. Nurses like the Joys once they passed on. Nurses like Ivory, Felicity's Mother.

"Hey Mom. It's me, Feli. Happy Birthday!" Felicity said and Kitten echoed her thoughts.

"Per-per." Kitten said nudging her Trainer in a comforting way. Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the ice flowers she asked Snow to make on her mother's grave.

"Never wilt, never die." Felicity said happy that they would never melt either, it being so cold down here.

Kitten meowed again and Felicity turned her back to the carved stone.

"See ya next year Mom." She said before beginning her long journey back.

Except she was stopped when her Pokegear began ringing.

"Hello? I didn't actually think this thing worked." Felicity stated.

"FELI WHERE IN ARCEUS'S NAME ARE YOU?" Crest screamed into the earpiece.

"Ouch! Crest calm down. I had business to take care of in Lavender Town."

"LAVENDER TOWN?! YOU'RE ALL THE WAY OUT IN KANTO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! HEY- NO- MY PHONE! Archer give it back!" Crest's voice became smaller and smaller.

"Hello? Crest? Archer?"

"Do you know how angry I am?"

"Fuming probably but I'm a big girl, I have my big girl panties on and everything. I'll be back in the next two hours. See ya!" Felicity said before hanging up the Pokegear and disconnecting it completely.

"Jeeze I've only been gone what an hour and a half? And they say _I _have issues."


	10. Stay

**323 – Stay**

When Felicity arrived at the HQ she was met by a petrified Grunt.

"What's wrong with you?" Felicity snapped making the Grunt flinch.

"Th-Th-Th-e Boss wa- an-nts y-y-yo-u." The Grunt stuttered horribly.

"Dude, take a deep breath and calm down." The Grunt took one look at her and ran screaming.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Serves me right for _trying_ to be nice. Jeeze." Felicity mumbled to herself walking into the building. Crest ran up to her followed by Ariana, Petrel Proton and Archer.

"Crest shut-up, I gotta deal with bigger crap right now." Felicity said darkly before Crest could say anything.

"Wait? What?" Crest sputtered as Felicity walked away.

20 minutes later Felicity emerged from Giovanni's office only to find Crest and the Executives standing outside the door.

"For the love of Arceus don't you lot have _something_ to do?!" Felicity snapped giving them all an evil glare.

"Felicity, I believe it's in your best interest if you do not leave the premises for a while." Felicity's glare focused solely on Archer before switching to Crest as she piped up.

"She should really STAY IN HER ROOM!" Crest yelled getting her point across.

"Fine." Felicity sneered walking quickly away from the group.

"I'm leaving, I don't trust that brat." Proton said quickly followed by Ariana.

Crest gave Archer a look before following Felicity.

She was stretched out on her bed and petting Kitten while whispering words of affection to the Persian, when the Executive broke her door down.

"That makes staying in my room a little harder." Felicity barked and Kitten growled in response. Archer glared at the Persian while Crest stared blankly at the 17 different locks adorning Felicity's door.

"Why?" Crest asked looking at Felicity who was still glaring at Archer.

"To keep idiots out of _my_ room. Not that it worked _obviously_."

"What are you implying brat?" Archer snapped.

"Exactly what I said, keeps you and Proton out of my room."

"What about Ariana and Petrel?" Crest asked trying to prevent the violent streak that Felicity had from surfacing.

"Ariana's terrified of me, and Petrel knows not to piss me off." Felicity said darkly.

Archer's next snide comment made Felicity pale and shoot more nasty remarks at the Executive, who retaliated. The fighting got to the deafening stage and Crest was forced to cover her ears to protect her hearing.

A small cry behind her gave her an evil idea. Whispering to the purple psychic Pokémon it agreed full heartedly and flew over to its Trainer's side.

"Ma-Magi!" It cried in her ear but she brushed it off. With a determined look it flew towards Archer who tried swatting it, bringing him a whole new round of Felicity screaming at him.

"Ma-Magi!" Mage said softly almost singing in a way. Crest watched as the fighting began to quiet. Crest stayed only long enough for her mind to start burning as Archer kissed Felicity.

"Oh my Arceus… My mind burns." Crest said to Day and Eve once she returned to her room.

"Worst idea ever."


	11. Quarrel

**521 – Quarrel**

Crest, and almost everyone in the HQ woke to Felicity yelling at Archer. No one wanted to get into the middle of it so most rolled over and fell asleep again. With pillows over their heads.

Crest was forced awake when the fighting grew closer to her room. Still half asleep she couldn't understand what they were fighting about, but got out of bed to yell at them anyway.

Until she was bowled over by an angry Felicity followed by a very pissed off Archer.

Felicity hauled her friend up by the arm.

"Arceus damn you Crest! This is all your fault!" Felicity yelled at her victim.

"What are you talking about Felicity?!" Crest said worrying for her health.

"If you," Felicity jabbed a finger into Crest's shoulder.

"Hadn't told Mage to use attract then everything would be fucking fine!"

"Why the hell should that matter?!" Crest said waking up fully.

"Because some random Grunt walked in on us! You do realize that we're now being laughed at by the entire Rocket Organization?" Felicity snapped.

"Wait why?" Crest asked and Felicity calmed down a little looking at Archer.

"You don't seem to understand. I'm an Executive. The highest ranking one, I have 'frowned' on anyone having relationships since I got the position, believing it to be more of a hindrance." Archer said anger boiling under his words.

"Oops?" Crest supplied innocently.

"Oops? Oops! Is that all you have to say?!" Felicity growled.

"Yes?" Felicity glared at her opening her mouth to yell again but Crest continued.

"Feli you could scare the crap out of anyone. Or tell the Grunts something to make them stop laughing." Crest said trying to be diplomatic. Felicity paused before her eyes lit up with glee. And mischief.

"Crest you're a bloody genius!" Felicity yelled hugging the girl tightly before grabbing Archer and running towards…somewhere.

"Wait… I am?" Crest asked the retreating backs.


	12. Medication

**396 – Medication **

Felicity's plan worked wonders. It was _Ariana_ that was the laughing stock now. It was widely suspected that she and Archer had been… together…before Felicity came along and after Felicity mentioned the 'talk' she had given both girls that day, everyone blamed Ariana for the relationship.

Only Felicity knew the truth. A truth upon which she acted very quickly.

"Webs? Webs where in the blue blazes are you?" Felicity called finally starting to lose her patience after almost three hours of searching.

"Come on Webs I just need to talk to you!" She called loudly. Obviously it must have been too loud because Archer, who had been patrolling the halls randomly, came to investigate.

He dropped before a single word could reach his tongue. Felicity heard the dull thud and turned to find Archer struggling to find his feet. Warily she glanced around trying to find the culprit. She spotted Webs attached to the ceiling looking as proud as a Pokémon could look.

"Webs! Bad girl! Archer's done nothing to you! You should be ashamed!" Webs looked at Felicity with curiosity before leaving the ceiling and nudging the girl carefully, her 3'7'' body easily able to knock over Felicity's 5'10 frame. Felicity just pushed the long-legged Pokémon away from her and helped Archer to stand.

"I can't believe you Webs, this is just not you." Felicity said disappointedly. The spider-like Pokémon couldn't understand what she had done wrong. She was only protecting her nest from the one who kept vandalizing it. Maybe he didn't _mean_ to do it. Was that why Felicity was mad? No. The girl just wanted to ruin her home as well. Just like the man did.

"Archer hang on. If we get back to my room I have a stock of antidotes. You'll be fine with a little rest, but you need to talk to me." Felicity instructed the Executive calmly now supporting most of his weight as the Toxic attack began setting in.

"W-atch…Out." Archer groaned and Felicity strained to understand its meaning. Archer pointed unable to find the words to warn Felicity just for her to turn around and receive a stab to her shoulder.

Webs removed her foreleg from the shallow wound with smug satisfaction. Now they were all even, the man was full of poison and Felicity was nicked enough to remind her not to scold where she shouldn't be scolding. Except, Felicity crumpled like Archer had. Webs looked at her leg and was appalled to find small traces of the Toxic attack still clinging to the appendage. Frantically Webs scurried over to the fallen woman and nudged her making sure as to not stab her with a horn.

"Webs. Get. Help." Felicity said hesitantly the toxins burning through her system. As the large spider scurried off she dragged herself over to Archer, who upon Felicity's collapse had fallen himself, and reached, inside her jacket pulling out a single antidote.

"W-hat do- you. Think yo-u're doing?" Archer attempted to say though his voice halted at random intervals.

"Shut-up…would you? I'm saving you're…life." Felicity snapped glad she had enough energy to do such an action. She carefully applied the medication to Archer wound and her cringed as it stung.

"Quit…being a baby…Archer." Felicity laughed weakly.

"Keep talking…Felicity." Archer said after a long pause, his voice sounding indefinitely better.

"Wha-t a-bou-t?" Felicity whispered her breathing slightly labored.

"Tell me about this…attack." Archer ordered still breathless.

"Toxic… is a…st-ro-ng fas-t… act-ing… poison attack… that effects…the nerv-ous sys-t…em. It gets…pro-gres-sive-ly…worse the…longer…yo-u leave…it, al-ways en…ding in dea-th unless…cur-ed." Felicity chocked out. Archer got to his feet, and pulled Felicity with him.

"W-hat a-re you… doing?" Felicity gulped as he started walking.

"Getting you to your room." Archer said.

"But…Webs?" Felicity mumbled.

"With luck it'll be awhile." Archer snapped.

"FELI! Oh my Arceus what the Distortion happened! Webs came barreling into my room and wouldn't stop pulling me until I followed."

"That damned Ariados is what happened." Archer snapped as Proton and Ariana walked up soon followed by Petrel.

"Any-one…pla-n…ing on…HELPING….ME!?" Felicity whisper-yelled.

"GONE!" Crest yelled running back the way she came in search of an antidote. They made it as far as the Front Hall before a rather loud scream came from the direction of Felicity and Crest's rooms.

"TWITCH! IT'S ME!" Crest's yelling ceased a second later, which brought the attention of the Grunts, who were gathered in the Front Hall where Giovanni summoned them, to the less than merry band of Executives and Felicity.

Whispers flew across the room like wildfire only to be silenced by Felicity's scream.

"SHUT…UP!" Petrel chuckled from Felicity's other side. Mage appeared around the hall along with a floating bottle of antidote. Crest barreled down the hall right behind the psychic type.

"Sil-ly… Mage…that's an…empty bottle." Felicity chuckled dryly. Ariana chuckled dryly with her.

"So you're as good as dead." She said flatly.

"So-me…thing li-ke that. It… doesn't hurt…anymore." Felicity said quietly with a note of finality.

"Felicity. Don't. You. DARE!" Crest said just as the other girl crumpled.


	13. Rape

**882 – Rape**

Felicity woke in what she presumed was the Underground Facility. Hopefully. It was cold and she found that she was laying on a metal table. With surprising agility she lept from the table and walked over to the computers that lined one wall of the room.

_*I didn't realize wherever we go after we die could have computers._

_**(You're not dead**_.) Came a more masculine and forceful voice.

_*Alright little voice in my head, so I'm not dead. What am I?_

_**(A human? What sort of idiotic question is that?)**_

_*I know that! What I- Oh my Arceus, I'm arguing with a voice in my head. I've gone loopy._

_**(I am not just a voice in your head Human! I am the most powerful being alive!) **_

_*Damn! I'm talking to Arceus? You may say I'm not dead, but I sure feel like it now._

_**(I'm not Arceus foolish girl! I am Mewtwo!) **_Felicity just shut down completely. Mewtwo brushed her mind again and was bombarded by one single phrase over and over again.

_*MIND RAPE! MIND RAPE! MIND RAPE!_ Once Felicity 'rebooted her system' she ran as fast as she could out of the room down countless halls and burst out of the Underground Facility with force enough to send several early rising Grunts, who had been hanging around by the door, flying.

She didn't realize she was not only screaming her new found phrase in her mind but out loud as well.

This act woke _everyone_ in the HQ.

Crest heard the screams and looked bleary eyed at Eve.

"Felicity is back."


	14. Silence

**437 – Silence**

The next day was possibly the single most confusing. Ever.

It started in the morning when Proton and Archer went into Crest and Felicity's rooms respectively, only to find their beds empty.

With a sigh of relief, both Executives relaxed until almost three hours later no one seemed to know where either girl was. Not even the Admin who was assigned to watch them if they left the HQ.

That's when mass panic ensued. The two girls that terrorized and caused mass hysteria and chaos for the entire Rocket HQ were _missing_. _No one_ was safe. _Especially_ the Executives that both girls _loved_ to torment.

"Think they're reduced to crying yet?" Felicity asked popping a candy into her mouth and savoring the sweet taste.

"I don't know take a look!" Crest said searching for something in one of the many boxes that they had stacked against one wall. Felicity sighed and rose from the white beanbag to check the laptops that lined the desks against the opposite wall.

Each had a picture of one area of the mansion. Live feed from the little video cameras the girls had placed around for this purpose.

"Nope nothing yet. Not even a tear!" Felicity said sadly.

"Though they do look slightly scared." Crest added thoughtfully, turning to look at the screen with a box of computer parts they had 'borrowed' from the underground facility.

The plan was to turn this side of the Mansion into their secret base, instead of using the attic, like they had when they were kids. The best part was the only access ways into the wing was through Crest and Felicity's rooms. They had opened more 'doors' into the Executive's rooms for easy access when pranking, and the rest of the mansion making it far easier to get around without being seen.

For the entire week no one would see them; they woke early, brought breakfast into the forgotten wing and worked on making their new base a proper base. By Sunday the main room had a complete wall of surveillance computers devoted solely on capturing every movement in the mansion from the Grunts that lounged around to the scientists working in the Underground facility to the Executives that patrolled the halls if they weren't occupied on a mission.

Both Crest and Felicity had their own rooms as well just in case they needed to escape the wrath of the Executives when a prank went wrong, or a Pokémon decided it needed a new chew toy.

Felicity was currently in her room studying the surveillance footage from the previous days looking for something. With a sigh she threw the disk she had just finished watching on the bed replacing it with the next days.

"What are you doing?" Crest asked appearing in the door. She glanced at the black painted walls of her friend's room and located each can of neon paint that Felicity had splattered on the black backdrop.

"*_Someone_* keeps stealing the books in my room and I'm trying to figure out who it is." Felicity said keeping her eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

"Which books?" Crest asked coming to sit on a chair Felicity had commandeered and placed in her room.

"History of Origins, Personal Guide to Treating Pokémon Attacks, Grimm's PokéTales. Just books at random. It's aggravating!" Felicity huffed letting her eyes drift towards Crest, before darting back to the screen.

"THERE! He comes, takes a book, sits in the lounge and reads it before coming back and dropping it off, but I can't ever get a look at his face! And it's always at the same time."

"What time?" Crest asked looking at a paint splattered clock.

"About noon, why?"

"Half an hour until he takes a book. You could go catch him?" Felicity stopped and looked at her friend.

"You are brilliant. Thank-you!" Felicity raced off toward the door that opened in her wardrobe and Crest just laughed.

The door to Felicity's room opened and a Grunt stood in the doorway. He looked around carefully before walking in and over to the bookcase.

"Who the hell are you?" Felicity asked pushing the door closed and stepping out from behind it.

"AH! Oh… um…I was just borrowing a book!" The Grunt fumbled.

"I guessed that, why are you in here, this is *_my_* room, what gives you the right to come in here?"

"I was going to ask you if I could at the start of the week but no one could find you! And I got tired of everyone panicking so I figured if no one saw me come in here I could just return the book and no one would be the wiser." The Grunt said tiredly.

"Alright." Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What?"

"Feel free to borrow the books, I rarely have time to read them anyway, I just have them for when Moon steals my bed. Just let me know if you've borrowed something; write a note or tell me if you see me. And why did you read 'History of Origins' and 'Personal Guide to Treating Pokémon Attacks'?"

"I've always loved history and unfortunately most of us grunts are constantly subjected to Pokémon related injuries. I figured if I knew something about treating them I could move up or at least get a little more respect."

"Wow. I never knew you lot cared so much. Look if you need any help in understanding something then I'm willing to help if you're willing to learn." Felicity said pulling out a box of books from under the bed.

"These are the books I was assigned to read in College. Feel free to look through them too. I should get going now, I'm starved and it's my turn to get the food." Felicity said walking out of her room leaving the Grunt speechless.


	15. Jealousy

**512 – Jealousy**

Zach, the book-thieving Grunt, was quickly becoming one of Archer's biggest annoyances. Not only would the boy eat up all the time *_Archer_* could be spending with Felicity, but it was almost impossible to separate them.

Ever since she had found another person willing to learn the skills of healing, Felicity offered most of her time to him, explaining things from one of the many books he was reading or having discussions on topics Archer had no interest in.

Petrel had noticed the death glares that the other Executive sent the Grunt and had pointed out Archer's obvious jealousy, to which Archer had snapped a less-than-clever retort and stormed off.

But Petrel was right; it burned him from the inside out and he hated it. Hated the feeling of illness every time he saw the two walking together, when she leaned over to the Grunt to point out something in a book, hated her quiet laugher at some stupid remark the boy made, hated how he watched her when she wasn't with him, but most of all he hated how she smiled at the damned Grunt.

Felicity should be smiling at him, not some lowly Grunt. Archer punched a wall in his room angrily, the thoughts in his mind turning darker and darker. A knock on his door forced a growl from his throat.

"Archer, it's me. Let me in?" Felicity's voice said slightly muffled by the door.

"Then come in."

"You dummy, the door is locked hence why I knocked." Felicity laughed as Archer opened the door.

"What's wrong with you lately? You seem so... Angry." Felicity said after a few moments watching as Archer slumped on the bed, and sat down beside him.

"Nothing! Now what did you want?" Archer snapped.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it. Tell me please?" Felicity pleaded quietly.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Archer asked coldly.

"Because, despite everything you're doing, I care for you. So either answer my question or tell me to leave." Felicity said just as coldly. Silence reigned on the pair and Felicity stood anger etching her movements.

"Fine. I'll leave of my own accord." Felicity snapped turning towards the door. Archer grabbed her wrist just before she could reach it, and pulled her into him, crushing his lips to hers.

"Is that what this is about?" Felicity said breathlessly once they broke apart.

"What?" Archer asked raising a brow.

"You think Zach is trying to steal me away from you. And I thought your ego couldn't get and bigger." Felicity chuckled dryly.

"What do you mean?" Archer snapped.

"I'm not something to possess, I refuse to be; I'm a person who thinks for herself. So get that damned idea out of your head. Zach is a friend who shares the same interests I do. It's nice to talk to someone who understands what I say." Felicity hissed before leaving completely.

She stormed to her room and crashed on the bed letting Kitten's gentle purr lull her to sleep.

Zach was looking for Felicity for an explanation of the biology of water Pokémon and came across Archer and Felicity fighting in the Executive's room. The words were muffled and when the door slammed open Zach jumped back to avoid being seen by the girl.

"I don't believe I own you Felicity, it's more a matter of you owning me." Zach barely heard the whisper but was deeply concerned.

It was obvious the Executive cared for the woman, but what was the fight about? Did she not return his feelings? Zach walked away from the bedroom deep in thought and bumped into Executive Petrel.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there. Excuse me." Zach said absentmindedly.

"Hey. It's Zach right?" Petrel asked him.

"Yes sir."

"You spend quite a bit of time with Felicity don't you?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"If you plan on pursuing her, you might want to prepare for a fight."

"Pursue her, sir? I –I don't like Miss Felicity that way! S-she's my mentor." Zach stuttered.

"Miss Felicity? Then steer clear of her and Archer for a while. Take it or leave it."

"Thank-you sir." Zach said quickly before dashing off.

"Miss Felicity. She's gonna hate that." Petrel laughed quietly

Zach almost ran to Felicity's room and knocked softly to receive no answer. He slowly opened the door to find her stretched out on her bed fast asleep, her Persian lying beside her. With a deep breath he walked over to the bookcase and returned the book he had borrowed and scribbled out a quick note on her desk.

The Persian snorted making Zach stiffen in worry and slowly turn towards it.

"Good Kitty, nice Kitty. Please don't kill me; I don't need Archer knowing I was in here while Felicity was asleep." Zach whispered quickly and the Persian's attention turned to the door.

"Too late." Came the voice of the Executive. Zach cringed but turned to face his superior and motioned for him to be quiet before pointing to Felicity's sleeping form.

The Executive growled and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room.

"What are you doing in her room?!" Archer snapped angrily.

"I was returning a book I borrowed; I apologize if that's a crime *_Sir_*." Zach sneered the title of the man in front of him.

"If I find you have done anything to her in any way." Archer threatened shoving Zach against the wall.

"I will kill you."

"Why are you so concerned about her?! It's not like you're dating or anything!" Zach snapped as Archer started walking away. Archer froze and sighed before glaring at the Grunt and walking away.

"We should."


	16. Reflex

**192 – Reflex**

Felicity was getting thoroughly annoyed.

Both Archer and Zach were fighting about _something_ outside the door of her "office" in the Underground Facility's Medical Center.

The rattata, whose bite wound Felicity had just wrapped up, chittered anxiously at Felicity's loud groan of annoyance.

"Oh hush, you're fine." She said petting the purple rat gently to calm him. The arguing increased in volume making Felicity sigh and scoop up the rattata, which brought a new wave of chattering, and walked to the door.

"_I'm_ not bothering her _Sir_!" Zach snapped his back to Felicity when she opened the door.

"Honestly, I will _hurt_ the pair of you soon." Felicity hissed under her breath. The door slammed close behind Feli making Zach jump and whirl around in surprise. Archer just smirked at Felicity which she ignored.

"What are you doing here? I could have _sworn_ I told _no one_ about being down here!"

"I wanted to see how the little guy was, and I had a question about one of the chapters in 'Water Pokémon: Basic Handbook'." Zach said hesitantly.

"Right." Felicity said with a sigh and motioned for the grunt to take the purple Pokémon from her arms.

"He's fine now, but would you mind holding onto him for a day or two before giving him back to his rightful owner, he should listen to you, I hope. Anyway, if you keep him in your room he should be fine and when you get back we can talk about whatever you need." Felicity said and Zach nodded at the subtle hint to leave, before walking away eyeing Archer warily as he passed.

"And what trivial errand would you have me run?" Archer snapped as Felicity turned to go back inside.

"None, Zach brought me the Pokémon when it was wounded; it was only right he take it back. Otherwise it would have stayed here terrified out of its mind until the Grunt that lost the poor thing came looking for it." Felicity explained while returning to cleaning up the stray supplies left over.

"Why are you even here?" She added focused on her work.

"Last week in the hot-tub, I . . . was going to-," Archer started before faltering.

"Date you? Yes I know already and if that's all you're here for, mission accomplished."

"You're making this harder than it needs to be Felicity." Archer growled.

"Not really, the door is on your left. See easy." Felicity said finally acknowledging him.

"I bloody well know where the door is!" Archer yelled.

"Then do feel free to leave!" Felicity snapped back through gritted teeth.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult?!"

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?!"

"You're just a know-it-all-brat!"

"You're just another prick!" Felicity said throwing her hands to her emphasize her point.

"Damn it Felicity! Will you just go out with me?!" Archer yelled before biting his tongue and silently cursing himself. Felicity's hand cracked against his cheek with an echoing 'smack' and was then followed by a quiet 'oh Arceus.'

"Archer? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was a reflex!" Felicity gasped wide-eyed.

"A reflex?" Archer snapped once he found his tongue.

"I always used to slap you when I had nothing else to insult you with. I didn't exactly expect that last comment." Felicity said eyes still wide.

"That was a reflex?" Archer asked again and Felicity nodded. Archer noticed the new glint in her eyes just before her hand grabbed the front of his shirt.

"But this seems to be the best reflex lately." She whispered before kissing him fully.


	17. Grave

176 – Grave

Archer felt like an idiot and Felicity finally remembered what she had forgotten to do.

He sighed heavily and turned his gaze to the fading blue ceiling before looking back at the sleepy woman.

"This is your fault you know." He said sighing again.

"My fault? You practically dragged me here." Felicity snapped back half-heartedly.

"You said-." Archer started but Felicity's voice cut through his.

"I said I wanted fresh air, and here I am in a . . . broom closet. With you."

"It's smaller than a broom closet actually." Archer added and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Honestly couldn't you have made it a little more . . . roomier?"

"Honestly? I wasn't expecting to be stuck in it myself, it's big enough for one person to the point where they can't escape on their own." Felicity said quietly.

"Then we should call for help." Archer stated

"We? I've been calling for almost two and a half hours now! You call."

"You dug this damned hole, you call for help."

"You dragged us out here!"

"You wanted us to walk!"

"I wanted fresh air!"

"This is fresh air!"

"No this is dirt air, and I'm tired of breathing nothing but mud. So if you don't mind I'm getting out."

"Oh? And how might you plan on doing that? If you haven't noticed we're stuck in a hole."

"Unlike you I always have a Plan B when Plan A fails me." Felicity snapped before running her hand across the wall.

"Well at least I succeed in what I do! How many of these childish pranks have failed now?" Archer snapped back angrily.

"Oh sorry! The Great and Mighty Archer never fails! We should all bow down in amazement!" Felicity mocked bowing at the waist.

"Despite my failures Giovanni doesn't put me under house arrest!"

"You're just full of yourself Archer!"

"Says the attention seeker."

"Snob!"

"Brat!"

"Suck up!"

"Disappointment!" a lump formed in Felicity's throat and she caught her retort on her lips turning her attention to the wall letting the silence open a rift between him and her.

"There." She said after a couple seconds and hoisted herself onto the wall. Archer watched as Felicity slowly pulled herself to the top of the hole seemingly able to climb vertical walls. She pulled herself over the edge and Archer waited, wondering if she would return to pull him out as well, he doubted he could find whatever 'Plan B' was.

Her head popped back over the edge once more and she held out her hands to him wordlessly. Archer smirked before jumping to grab her hands. After a few minutes of pulling and a few colourful words from the pair, both were safely out of the hole and wheezing on the grass. More minutes passed and both found themselves on their feet staring blankly at one another.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something but stopped and shook her head and turned her back on the executive throwing one hand up in a silent 'bye. Archer shook himself and left just as wordlessly.

There wasn't anything left to say.


	18. Stitches

**192 – Stitches (Part 1)**

Felicity had long decided to confront Archer about the incident last week, but Giovanni had sent said Executive on a mission the day after their fight.

The paint flecked woman twirled around in the spinning chair in the 'office' of the forgotten wing quickly becoming tired of being confused and rainbow coloured.

As the chair spun back towards the various screens mounted on the wall her gaze flicked to the biggest screen on the right. Archer appeared in the main hall one hand clutching the left side of his face the other pressed tightly against the red stain on his uniform.

Felicity tracked his movements using the TV screens and watched as the wounded Executive made his way to his room unopposed.

Kitten nudged Felicity gently earning a scratch behind the ears and a knowing sigh. With effort she stood and made her way to her 'secret' bedroom and ducked under the bed blindly searching for a small metal box.

Seconds later she pulled out the paint splatted case and quickly shoved it into her pocket thanking Arceus she had decided to stash these small medical kits in safe places around the mansion.

Stepping quickly, Felicity reached for the long unused panel behind her wardrobe and carefully pushed at the false wood which dislodged it from the rest of the wall. She ducked inside the opening and slowly placed the panel back before turning to face the unaware Archer

He was standing in front of his mirror, without a shirt on, examining the gash on his head.

Silently, Felicity walked up behind him taking care not to let him catch even the slightest glimpse of her and held her breath before reaching out to him.

He grunted in pain which caused Felicity to freeze up for a second before she realized he had not noticed her. Still holding her breath she switched her target to an already bloody towel that lay across the edge of the sink.

Archer's hand snapped out and Felicity couldn't react fast enough.

He grabbed the towel and her hand grabbed his.

Archer whipped around startled while Felicity bent to catch the bloodied fabric, before reaching up and gingerly placing it on his wounded shoulder.

He hissed in pain but allowed her to tend to him, grimacing every time she pressed against a tender spot.

Slowly the wound on his head became cleaner and the torrents of blood slowed under her hands. She slipped the painted box out of her pocket and balanced it on the sink edge retrieving small sticking plasters which she used to hold the wound together so it could heal, rather than fighting with stitches.

Once she knew it would stay, she moved on to his shoulder which Archer was using the towel to press on.

"I have to wonder what happened to you Archer." Felicity whispered quietly.

"It's best that you don't know." Archer snapped as she brushed a particularly sensitive wound. As the area around his shoulder become cleaner Felicity noticed it was more than one slice in his skin.

"Someone didn't like you, Archer they practically tried to carve out your heart." Felicity whispered tiredly and wasn't surprised when Archer didn't answer.

She threaded a needle after carefully cleaning one gash and turned back to Archer.

"I don't have anything to stop the pain." Felicity said apologetically.

"What would you normally use?"

"Mage, she puts the patient to sleep and when they wake the worst of it is over." Felicity said before spotting a clean towel on the towel rack. Before Archer could ask what she was doing, she had already twisted it and dipped in it a little water.

"Bite this." She whispered and Archer complied. Not seconds later the needle pierced his skin. Archer yelled out, the sound muffled by the wet towel in his mouth but Felicity still winced at the sound.

"Sorry."

This process continued until each cut was held closed by seven or so neat stitches. After the first time Archer didn't call out again but his fist coiled with every prick of the needle and his eyes bored into Felicity. She never met his eyes but she knew he was watching her.

Once she finished she quickly began cleaning up, collecting her kit together washing out the bloody towel and cleaning Archer's blood from her hands.

Archer opened his mouth to say something but Felicity cut him off.

"Go to bed Archer, sleep will help you heal. I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing."

"Felicity you're not wearing any paint." Archer said quickly as she walked out the door.

"I'm tired of being a rainbow." Felicity said cryptically before leaving.

Felicity looked at the collection of Pokéballs on her dresser, each a different type depending on the Pokémon inside, but her gaze settled on the white and blue ball known as a Dive Ball.

"Alright Snow let's surf shall we?" The walk to the pier didn't take long and soon both Snow and Felicity were enjoying the salty spray of the ocean. Snow was jumping in and out of waves playfully glad to be out of her Pokéball, while Felicity reminded herself of all the small tricks she used to do on the little waves. She had asked Snow to freeze some water to make the perfect board, for her at least.

"Alright Snow, I've had enough on the kiddie stuff, let's hit some heavy waves."

"Dew!" The seal Pokémon agreed and Felicity paddled out further before waiting for _*the*_ wave. It started not five minutes later with the receding waterline. It pulled gently on Felicity's legs and she took that as the queue to start getting speed. The wave picked Felicity up and she dropped in quickly carving the face before trying simple tricks.

A call from the shore pulled her attention for a second and out of the corner of her eye she saw more surfers on the beach. She cast a glance behind her where they were pointing and smirked.

The race was on.

She hit the top of the wave at high speed earning big air to which she did a full forward flip before slashing back down the face of the wave and was cocooned in the tube.

Felicity crouched low to the board one hand behind her the other trailing in the face of the water as she marveled in the beauty of the blues of the wave that surrounded her.

With ease she pulled away from the tube and hit the top again but decided it wasn't enough air to pull off her trick. She rode the wave in quickly laughing all the way.

"Dude that was awesome! Where'd you learn to shred like that?" Felicity looked to the owner of the voice to find a typical surfer, dreadlocks and boardshorts included.

"Taught myself dude. Now if you don't mind I plan on catching a few more heavy waves. Later dude." Felicity said before paddling out again.

A couple hours later Felicity was waiting for the final wave that would take her back in for the night. The amount of pull on Felicity's legs alarmed her and her immediate thought was she got herself caught in a riptide, but when the waterline dropped, Felicity's mind hit the 'oh shit' button.

Quick as she possibly could she began paddling towards shore as fast as possible trying to gain enough speed to outrun the massive wave that had started to drag her in.

Felicity was halfway up the face of the wave when she stood up, more like crouched, and began carving the face to gain more speed. Just as suddenly as the wave came it began crashing around her the roar of the waves terrifying her.

The beauty of the colossal wave was lost as the awesome raw power became apparent as the wave began closing dangerously close behind her.

She sunk even lower to the board her body resting on her outstretched right leg her left was curled under her to keep her speed at a maximum. She pulled away from the end of the tube and away from immediate danger.

The roar of the wave in her ears kept her attentive but as she pulled further and further from the danger zone her heart beat stuttered less and less.

She rocketed out of the tube still almost lying on her board and hit the top at breakneck speed, launching herself into the air. Just as Felicity hit the peak of her height her board slipped and she flailed as gravity stepped in.

Felicity washed up on the beach five minutes later and spit sea water out of her mouth.

"Dew?" Snow asked nudging her right shoulder lightly and received a pat from a half drowned Felicity.

"Best wipeout I've ever had, eh Snow? Maybe we should go home now eh." Felicity cringed as she got up and returned Snow to her Pokeball and started walking home. Half way up the beach Felicity noticed the teal haired Executive arguing with the surf bums.

"Archer what the hell are you doing?!" Felicity snapped when she got to the group.

"You know this beach leach?" One of the surfers asked.

"One he's not a beach leach, two I do know him and three," Felicity said before turning to Archer.

"What are you doing here? You plan on pulling your stitches out?"

"You're not supposed to leave Felicity."

"That is absolutely none of your damned business, besides _he_ knows where I am right now."

"You're hurt."

"I wiped out of course I'm hurt." At the mention of her wipeout the surfers gathered around her asking questions and admiring the cut on her left shoulder, pushing Archer away completely. After almost twenty minutes of listening to them rambling on Felicity was on her last nerve. She pulled a Pokeball from her belt and threw it up.

"Come on out Monster."

Ten minutes later both Archer and Felicity were back in Archer's room in headquarters.

"Do you want the towel?" Archer asked and Felicity shook her head 'no'.

"Just get on with it please. The wait is killing me."

The same sharp needle pierced her skin as easily as it had done his and her stifled cry of pain made him wince as well.

"Well, now we both have our stitches." Felicity said pulling on a baggy T-shirt.

"I guess we do." Archer said hesitating before turning to the spot where Felicity _was_ standing.

"Damn it."


	19. Vicodin

**329 – Vicodin**

The Executive's shoulder was throbbing painfully but he wouldn't let it slow him down or take away from his duties, instead he just pushed the ache to the back of his mind and continued on cursing at lazy grunts and muttering quietly about the other Executives.

Proton was currently panicking as to the whereabouts of Crest who had vanished again, off plotting some new hell for the Executive, while Petrel sat and watched laughing quietly as his colleague paced the halls angrily.

Ariana, well Archer didn't know where the red headed Executive was but it was safe to guess that she was avoiding Felicity. Even after five years Felicity still scared Ariana.

Without conscious decision Archer found himself in front of Felicity's 'office'. A rather painful throb of his shoulder broke him from his reverie just as the door opened inwards revealing Felicity.

"Oh! I was just coming to find you; I figured you might want some painkillers. Here," Felicity said handing Archer a small pill bottle labeled 'Vicodin'.

"Take two every three hours or so and you should be fine."

"Felicity-," The door to her office slammed closed, preventing the Executive from following the silver haired girl. Archer growled and forced the door open vaguely aware of it bouncing off the wall behind it. Felicity knocked back a swig of water before turning to face him.

"It was unlocked you know." Felicity said grimacing as she rolled her shoulder.

"This has to stop." Archer said letting the door slam shut behind him. Felicity watched as he reached back and flicked the lock.

"You're not leaving until we figure this out."

"So you barge in, lock the door and threaten me? Why does this suddenly seem like a horror film?" Felicity half joked as Archer walked over to her.

"You always seem to show up to help out and disappear straight after." Archer stated, grabbing her upper arm. Felicity leaned back slightly and glared up at him, trying to pull her arm free.

"That's the point." She snapped, trying to push him away but unable to.

"The point is that you're too much of a coward to have any kind of conversation." The slap echoed of the hard white walls of her office but Archer smiled even as the red handprint formed.

"Nothing else to 'insult me with'?"

"You are such a prick Archer, I don't understand how you could ever get laid." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Felicity regretted them as she watched a very strange, very suggestive look cross Archer's face.

Meanwhile, Crest switched off the monitor linked to the tiny video camera in Felicity's office with a laugh and a grin, and turned her attention to watching Proton as he hurried through the mansion, looking around corners cautiously, as if she were waiting to attack him just beyond.


	20. Smile

**395 – Smile**

Felicity was smiling.

The Grunts were concerned.

She wasn't wearing her normal painted attire.

Crest was concerned.

She was being nice, even pleasant.

The Executives were concerned.

Except Archer.

The grumble of stomachs forced everyone into the kitchen where they found Felicity.

She was cleaning up her mess.

She was smiling rather than cursing up a storm.

Petrel coughed and her attention flicked to them.

If it was possible her smile got bigger.

"Oh good, I don't have to go looking for you. Breakfast's ready." Felicity said dusting off her hands. On her apron. She grabbed a pair of oven mitts and reached into the oven. Everyone flinched; Felicity laughed.

"What have you done?" Crest asked to no one in particular.

"I made pancakes, silly. Go sit, I'll bring them over." Felicity giggled at the looks Proton, Crest and Arianna gave her. Petrel and Archer sat down as asked.

"What did you do to them?" Proton growled just as Crest asked,

"What's in them."

"Flour, cream, eggs, sugar, vanilla, butter and chocolate chips." Felicity said her smile fading for a second as she tried to remember.

"Am I not allowed to make breakfast Crest? Is that why you all, sorry guys," Felicity said to the Executives at the table,

"Are so jumpy? I promise there's nothing in it that Nurse Joy wouldn't put in chocolate chip pancakes. Don't you all trust me?"

"No." Came the short reply. Felicity deflated and her smile disappeared, tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip began to wobble.

"Oh Arceus." Crest mumbled and she glared at the two Executives behind her.

"Feli, I'll have some." Felicity stopped pouting but her smile didn't return. Instead she got three plates and stacked four pancakes on each, grabbed a canister of whipped cream and a couple strawberries that sat in a small bucket beside her. Crest sat down across from Archer as Felicity placed the plates in front of them.

"If she dies, I'm going to kill you, pest." Proton growled at Felicity as Crest took a cautious bite of the pancakes. Felicity let the comment pass without retorting but kept her eyes glued to Crest.

"Feli, these are amazing." Crest said through a second mouthful of pancake. Everyone relaxed after that and the offensive pancakes where eaten with much gusto. Only Arianna had a problem.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Ask Archer." Felicity said in a sing-song voice and everyone turned to the teal haired Executive. Except he wasn't there.

"How-?" Crest started turning back to Felicity.

Neither was she.


	21. Dream

**37. Dream**

Felicity retreated to her room using 'her' secret passages. The knock on her door came not seconds after she had finished putting the false wall panel back into place. Archer didn't wait for her to respond, but instead let himself in.

Felicity whirled around trying not to look suspicious and was promptly pinned to the wall, her hands above her head, his body running the length of hers.

"Ar-Archer? What the hell are you doing?" The Executive smirked and leaned close. He switched his hands, leaving one to hold both her wrists, while the other found its way between her breasts. Right over her erratic heartbeat.

"Got you."

"N-not fair! This was in the rules!" Felicity stammered as his lips, which had been fluttering over her cheekbone, stopped at the corner of her lips. Just as quickly as he had pinned her, he released her; Felicity thanked Arceus silently for the wall behind her, she would have collapsed otherwise.

"Fine." Was all he said as he left. Felicity crumpled when the door closed firmly, thinking back to the start of her newest predicament.

_"You are such a prick Archer, I don't understand how you could ever get laid." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Felicity regretted them as she watched a very strange, very suggestive look cross Archer's face. His grip around her arm tightened slightly. _

_"Let go!" Felicity yelped trying in vain to push him away once more. _

_"I don't think so, not until we talk." _

_"About what Archer? There's nothing more to say; you are right, I am a disappointment. Happy? Let go!" Archer released Felicity's arm in surprise. She looked away but didn't, couldn't, move away from him and rubbed the newly forming bruise where he had squeezed to hard. _

_"What?" Archer asked after a pause. _

_"That's all my step-mom ever called me, a disappointment. What did you think I was doing in Goldenrod, the day I met Crest?" _

_"I never questioned it." Archer said quietly. _

_"I suppose you wouldn't." Felicity mumbled and Archer grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. _

_"And what's that supposed to mean?" _

_"We kept you on your toes, Crest and I, between work and us, I guess you never had time to think."  
_

_"I had, and still have, time enough to do this." Archer tilted her head up and kissed her fully. _

_"This doesn't change anything Archer; a kiss doesn't magically fix what you said." _

_"Felicity." Archer groaned running a hand through his hair. _

_"I'm sorry Archer, but it doesn't." Felicity mumbled pushing him away slightly so she could walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. _

_"Felicity, I'm sorry." Archer hugged Felicity tightly resting his chin on her hand. _

_"Archer?" Felicity asked pulling away. _

_"You're turn." The Executive smirked. _

_"Oh no. You've got nothing on me." _

_"I did my bit now for yours." Archer backed the silver haired girl into a wall and his smirk grew wider as she gulped. _

_"We are even now Archer." _

_"A game then? To decide. If you think you've won then you should have no qualms." Felicity looked at him skeptically but nodded. Archer chuckled and pinned her to the wall with his body. _

_"Whoever can seduce the other wins." _

_"You'll cheat." _

_"Base it on heartbeat. Whoever's is more erratic wins." _

_"Rules?" _

_"It has to be public." _

_"So no hiding in rooms." _

_"Deal?" _

_"One more. We have to be talking to each other. And the others can't know." _

_"Deal." Archer kissed her passionately using his tongue to play with hers. _

_"Starting now." The Executive added with a smirk when he broke away. He turned and unlocked the door. _

_"The stakes?" Felicity asked weakly. _

_"You'll see." And he was gone._

"Damn it." Felicity had hoped it was just a dream, but it was a vain hope. And she had a good idea of exactly what the stakes where. The looks Archer was sending her when she returned back to the kitchen gave him away.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Felicity mumbled under her breath.


	22. Find

**911. Find**

Felicity stormed through the halls her anger rolling off her in waves. Crest had gone too far this time.

The Galactic Uniform; was funny.

The lack of paint; she could deal with.

The teal hair; pushing it.

The new haircut; way over the line.

It was really the only rule Felicity had; touch the hair without permission, she gets to break your fingers.

Crest _definitely_ didn't have permission.

Felicity's first stop was the kitchen.

"Where. Is. Crest?" Felicity spat at Arianna and Petrel.

"A Galactic Grunt?!" Arianna snapped reaching for a Pokéball. Felicity was on her in seconds.

"Not a smart move Arianna, I still have that cleaver in my room. Should I fetch it?" Arianna paled.

"F-Felicity?"

"Haven't seen her." Petrel said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Felicity stalked out of the room opting to find Proton. More of the same happened when Felicity found Proton, except he actually managed to call out his Golbat.

"Tigress, pin the bat." Felicity snarled advancing on Proton as the Glameow beside her pounced on the other Pokémon.

"Where's Crest?" She snapped pushing the Executive into a wall.

"Why should I tell you anything Gala-," Proton started.

"Call me a Galactic Grunt and I WILL castrate you. Tell me where Crest is and I won't hurt her too much."

"FELICITY?" Proton didn't know either. Felicity's frustration and anger levels were reaching all new levels. So much that when Archer rounded the corner, called her a Galactic Team member and threw Houndoom's Pokéball, instead of sending Tigress out, she stomped passed the dog Pokémon, slapped Archer square on and breezed by. It was only when Giovanni spotted her, did she actually stop her search.

"What is a Team Galactic Member doing in my Headquarters?" He snapped at a nearby Grunt.

"I. AM. NOT. ONE. OF. THEIR. STUPID. GRUNTS." Felicity screamed and the Glameow beside her hissed at Giovanni's Persian.

"Blame Crest for this." Felicity snarled gesturing to her ensemble.

"Get her out of here!" Giovanni yelled but a glare from Felicity had them petrified.

"Look here, you overgrown lout, I am NOT a team Galactic Grunt, I am Felicity. Your daughter STOLE my clothes and Pokémon as well as my paint and left this. I wasn't going to waltz around stark naked looking for her, so I was forced to wear this. Get it!" Felicity said poking the Leader of Team Rocket in the chest to reaffirm her point. Giovanni grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Felicity spun around and flipped him over her shoulder. The leader hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Felicity was gone by the time he got up. Crest didn't appear for another day and a half after Felicity had calmed down. As it was the now teal haired girl slapped her best friend and refused to talk to her, or anyone else for that matter, until her room was back to normal.

"You are lucky she didn't slaughter you." Petrel said to the stunned woman sitting across from him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Crest muttered rubbing the glowing, cherry red handprint on her cheek.


	23. Lost

**647. Lost**

Felicity knew she was doomed when she realized she couldn't seem to find Archer anywhere.

Usually, she knew exactly where he was, even when he was out on missions. So it worried her to no end not to be able to find the Head Executive.

In retaliation Felicity dressed herself and Crest and dragged said woman to their local Night Club.

They knew the bouncer there, which also meant they knew the barman. Therefore all their drinks were free.

Three drinks into their night, and both girls were on the dance floor.

Another 2 and Felicity shoved a microphone into Crest's hand, the song 'Monster' beginning to play loudly. Crest sang just as loudly, and Felicity grabbed yet another drink and watched with a sly smile as Proton who couldn't have been drunker, put his arms around her singing along as well.

"He ate my heart."

"I love that girl."

"He ate my heart."

"Wanna talk to her she's hot as hell."

"He ate my heart."

"I love that girl."

"He ate my heart."

"Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell."

"This night can't get better." Felicity said to Mike the barman.

"I'm sure it will. Do you actually plan on drinking that?" He replied looking at the Vodka in her glass skeptically.

"I'm gonna need a clear head. Maybe after the next song." Felicity giggled as the song finished and both Crest and Proton staggered to the bar. Felicity slipped by them noticing Crest had slipped off her overcoat, and decided to do the same. The heat in the Club was stifling anyway. Felicity stole the microphone and nodded to the DJ.

Archer could have sworn he saw Felicity and Crest in the crowd but when he looked, or at least tried to, he couldn't find them.

"Damn you Petrel, why'd I agree to this again?" The Head Executive slurred as one song ended and another began.

"You lost a bet." Petrel laughed but his eyes focused on the dance floor and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Isn't that Felicity Archer?" The Executive whirled around and immediately started to sober up as he was forced to confirm Petrel's suspicion.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free-for-all." The words were garbled in a techo-kind of sound but it was unmistakably Felicity. Archer pushed his way through the crowd until he was at the center of the small circle that had formed around the grey haired girl.

"When the dark, of the night, comes around, that's the time, that the animal comes alive, looking for something wild." She was wearing the shortest red dress he could imagine, that still managed to just cover her modesty, and thigh-high black hooker boots.

"Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my hand bag, got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the morn-ing, but tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give. There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free-for-all. When they turn me on, when they take it off." Archer stepped into the circle and Felicity turned around, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Everybody take it off." She whispered pulling him close to her.

"Lose your mind. Lose it now." Felicity pulled at the white top he normally wore.

"Lose your clothes in the crowd." His top was gone, as well as the black undershirt.

"We're delirious, tear it down, 'til the sun comes back around." The crowd around him was grinding against each other, and through a break in the crowd he saw Crest and Proton basically screwing on the dance floor.

"N-now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans, eurbody breakin' bottles, it's a filthy hot mess." Archer's attention swung back to Felicity as her leg hooked over his hip, and he noted her blue panties.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all." Felicity sang her free hand pulling Archer's head down towards her close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips. Just as he reached to kiss her, she pushed him away and the Executive lost her in the crowd.

For the duration of the song he searched for her, catching random glimpses of the dark haired girl grinding with some stranger, but when he went to her, she disappeared. It wasn't until the song ended and another was half way through that he spotted her at the bar, grabbing a coat and talking to a very drunk Crest. As he approached she knocked back a half glass of Vodka and waved 'bye' heading to the front door. She disappeared out to the street before Archer could grab her.

"Got you!" He whispered as his fingers enclosed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Executive." Felicity whispered back. Archer kissed her; his hand again reached between her breasts just as hers crawled up, seeking his heartbeat. The thump beneath her fingers was faster, but not as stuttered as she knew hers would be. Archer broke away and Felicity could feel him smirk as he leaned in to whisper,

"I win."

Crest woke with a hangover from hell.

She rolled into the closest source of warmth and tried to pull a pillow over her moved under her and answered her noise of discomfort with one of its own.

Crest shot up, startled to see Proton sleeping next to her and for a minute she was confused as to why he was shirtless, again.

"Oh Arceus no." Crest whimpered as she pulled the sheet from her bed closer around her.

Felicity's hangover was practically non-existent, so when she came to she knew exactly where she was.

In the mansion.

In Archer's room.

In said Executive's bed.

Curled into his side.

With a shrug Felicity pulled the blanket closer to her and smiled as she used Archer's chest as a pillow.

Let Crest find her when Felicity was good and ready; her blue panties weren't leaving the ceiling fan any time soon.


	24. French

**197 - French**

It started as a normal morning; Petrel went to wake Crest leaving Ariana to wake Felicity.

Crest was ignoring Petrels pleas of help as Day and Eve advanced on him when Ariana burst through the door, her normally calm and hauntily manner completely gone.

"She's still obbsessed with killing me!" The female Executive cried as one of the bigger knives from the kitchen zoomed by her head.

Crest's eyes widened as the knife lodged itself in her headboard.

"FELICITY! Stop damaging my room!" She bellowed as Petrel attempted to pull it out. Crest glared at Ariana who promptly tried to regain her composure and left.

One dull thunk later brought Crest out of bed, not like she could continue to sleep anyway, to investigate.

Felicity was pulling a cleaver from the wall, glaring murderously at the place where the red-headed woman must have disappeared.

"Si elle vient _jamais _dans ma chambre, surtout quand je _n'ai pas_ eu de sommeil alors je vais faire plus de _mal _que la femme!" Felicity hissed finally removing the knife from the wall and returning to her room. Petrel looked at Crest for an explination.

"Something about no sleep and doing more than hurting Ariana. Any idea what's got her mad?" Crest whispered to Petrel.

"Aw she's just mad that Giovanni sent Archer out and technically she's still under "Headquarters" arrest." Petrel said casually.

A fileting knife flew from Felicity's room and pinned Petrel's shirt to the wall.

"Since when did you take throwing lessons from Proton?" Crest asked trying to pull the knife from Petrel's shirt shoulder.

"Depuis qu'il a commencé deviner mes humeurs correctement, même sans mon visage peint."

"It's not like it's hard to guess your mood right now Felicity, you're more bloodthirsty then normal, so it's safe to say you're upset. And when did you start speaking French?"

"Je n'ai aucune sanglante idée!"

"No clue?" Petrel guessed as Felicity retreated into her bedroom again.

"Get out of bed would you!" Crest yelled

"Mais je suis fatigué! Amende que si il ya des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner."

"Yes there are pancakes and I don't care how tired you are." Crest deadpanned and Felicity sent a glare her way before she slapped the other girls hand away and yanked the knife from Petrel's shirt.

"Note to self, make sure the Boss doesn't send Archer on missions when you're otherwise occupied." Petrel said fingering the hole in his uniform.

"En fait, ma violence et de mauvaise humeur est basée principalement sur le manque de sommeil. Moon volé mon lit et les planchers sont pas à l'aise alors j'ai passé la nuit à venir avec de nouvelles farces."

"Right. Lack of sleep equals violence." Crest said translating quickly for Petrel's sake.

After a chaotic mess that was breakfast, Crest and Felicity fell into their normal routine. Felicity would set up multiple pranks and watch as grunts glared at her from under their new 'tar-and-father' look.

Lunch came and went and Felicity spent most of the afternoon as Kitten's pillow. The large cat pokemon had jumped her, knocking her to the ground and proceeded to fall asleep.

The steady stream of French profanities that spilled from her mouth forced most of the occupants to obtain a French to English dictionary.

"Note to self," Crest stated after comendeering a dictionary from a Grunt.

"One, find whoever taught Felicity French, and beat thier funny bone until they die of laughter, two let Felicity sleep if Moon takes the bed again, and three, find Archer or maim Giovanni."

When dinner came Felicity was still acting as Kitten's pillow.

"Kitten réveiller s'il vous plaît, j'ai faim!" Felicity said for the thousandth time in the last hour. Her stomach rumbled crankily but still the sleeping cat pokemon refused to move. Eventually it was Crest that managed to save her.

"Felicity? Archer just came back." Crest said before ducking out the door. She waited a good minute before looking back in.

"Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas très bon." Crest smiled at the dryness of Felicity's statement and offered her hand to the trapped girl.

Twenty minutes later both girls arrived in the kitchen looking for everything they were worth like they had been through a paper shredder.

"Good to see you're back Archer. I'm going to go bathe in disinfectant. Have a nice dinner." Felicity said in perfect English while patting a less wounded part of Crest's back. Stiffly both girls walked out of the kitchen leaving four very confused Exectutives.


	25. Tremble

Felicity walked through the Manor alone. All her friends had opted for staying in the room and sleeping. Which was perfectly understandable considering it was midnight.  
As she walked she hummed a tune the words almost forgotten in her memory, even though she had heard the song only yesterday.  
"Shaking like a leaf, Afraid to lift my eyes." Felicity frowned when she couldn't remember the next stanza of lyrics  
At the other end of the Manor Archer was awake too unable to sleep, even at this late hour. So he stood from his bed and began a walk around the buildings halls to calm his whirring mind. Out of nowhere he began to hum a tune he had heard on the radio the day before.  
"Afraid of all your glory, Ashamed of all my pride." He sighed in frustration as none of the words from before or after the lyrics came to mind  
Felicity walked through the halls not caring where she ended up just focused entirely on trying to remember the lyrics now.  
"Then you call me in." She knew there was more it was on the tip of her tongue.  
"To your holy place. I fall down," Archer furrowed his brow in frustration, his mind would not be still enough to focus on the lyrics.  
"Down on my face." Felicity resisted the urge to scream out as the anger built inside her. It was simply just weariness that made her so emotional but at that point Felicity wasn't thinking rationally  
"And I beckon you for mercy" Archer was also resisting the urge to cry out, his mind would not be still!  
"And I beckon you to forgive everything that I've ever done." Felicity gave in and hummed what she couldn't remember and sang what she could.  
"And I tremble." Archer said in hope of remembering at least another line, to no avail.  
"And I tremble." Felicity sung nearing the kitchen. Thoughts of food clouded her mind forgetting the next couple lyrics.  
"I am just a man, Showered in your grace." Archer looked at the open door to the kitchen with relief. He hadn't eaten all day.  
"You're the holy god, Your glory fills this place." He heard the voice resonate from the kitchen table but in his drowsiness he couldn't place the voice.  
"And I beckon you for mercy." He added finishing the stanza he remembered, walking into the kitchen and fumbling around for a light switch, finding none he just grabbed whatever had been for dinner that night and began eating it cold.  
"And I beckon you to forgive everything I've ever done" Felicity couldn't place the voice either but thinking around the soup was a hard thing to do, even cold it was great. Nor did the lighting help her cause.  
"And I tremble." Archer said around a mouthful of his dinner.  
"I tremble" Both silhouettes said together. Suddenly the lights switched on and Crest stood in the doorway. She took a long look at both Felicity and Archer sitting side by side eating soup and turned around and walked back to bed.  
"None of this ever happened." Felicity said firmly.  
"Agreed."


End file.
